


Premium Vanilla

by Walkerismychoice



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Public Orgasm, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerismychoice/pseuds/Walkerismychoice
Summary: Summary: Drake doesn't think his and Riley's sex life needs the help of any toys, but soon discovers they can be quite fun.





	Premium Vanilla

Riley hoisted a large cardboard box onto the kitchen table.

Drake eyed the box suspiciously. “What’s in there?”

“Oh, just some gifts the girls gave me at my bachelorette party.” Riley answered trying to hold back a smirk.

“Wait, so you get gifts at the wedding shower, the wedding, and the bachelorette party? I’ll never understand all these wedding traditions.”

“Well,” Riley answered, “The gifts at bachelorette parties are a little less traditional in nature.”

“Hmm.” Drake walked over to the box and opened the top. He pulled out a lacy black negligee that left little to the imagination. “Woah, all I got from the guys was a few shots. Althought I dont think I would want them buying me any lingerie. I can leave the sexy undergarments to you.”

Drake peered in the box to see what else Riley got while Riley silently watched in amusement. “What the hell is all this?” He pulled the rest of the items out one at a time and placed them on the table, inspecting them as he went. “Nipple clamps?” Drake shuddered. “Sounds painful. Besides, I’d rather use my mouth or my hands.” He reached around Riley, pressing himself against her backside, and rolled her buds between his fingers through her shirt. They hardened beneath his touch and Riley squirmed away, tying to ignore the heat building in her core.

“Drake, we don’t have time for that now.” Riley scolded. “We have a lot to do today for the wedding. It’s only a week away!”

“Fine, let’s just unpack the rest of this box. Anal beads, really? Who gave you these things? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Why don’t we just put this box away deep in the closet. We don’t need any of this stuff. I think our sex life is pretty great without all these toys. You can keep the lingerie though…if you want.”

“Didn’t you say there is no need for fancy lingerie, since you prefer me naked?” Riley teased.

“Well I didn’t think you needed to go out and buy any, but since you already have it, you might as well wear it.”

“Uh huh. So are you sure there’s nothing else in here you want to try? I was pretty excited about this.” Riley pulled out a boxed item.

“We Vibe Sync.” Drake read. “I’m guessing it’s a vibrator, but it looks weird. What does it do?”

“It does everything. It is shaped so it can hit a woman’s g-spot and clitoris at the same time. It can also be used during sex so you can get the benefit too! The box says it turns the whole vagina into a vibrator. It is super quiet, and it is waterproof. There are multiple modes and you can even connect it to a phone app and control it from anywhere in the world.”

“Woah there Bennett. You are a little too excited about this. How do you know so much about it already?”

“I may have researched vibrators when I was back in New York and single.” Riley explained. “I didn’t get this one though because I didn’t have anyone to help make use of all the features, plus it is pricy. We have generous friends.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give that one a try, but everything else is getting put away for another day…or maybe never.”

“Drake, you can try and pretend you aren’t into any of this, but I know you. I saw the look on your face when I was describing the features.

"I’ll admit I’m pretty intrigued about being able to control it remotely. In theory, you could wear it out in public right?”

Riley chuckled. “I’m not sure I want to know where this is headed.”

Drake pulled Riley close to him. “I want you to wear it when we go to dinner tonight with our friends. I want to see how much self control you have. How discreet do you think you can be?”

The thought of giving Drake full control to make her come at any point during the evening, in front of everyone, sent a thrill through Riley. It could be a terrible decision, but the anticipation and excitement were worth it. “I’ll do it.”

~~~~~

Drake and Riley gathered at the restaurant with Liam, Olivia, Hana, and Maxwell. Riley felt awkward wearing the vibrator at first, but she had almost forgotten about it by the time they got there. Almost. It was a little difficult to ignore the silicone covered device between her legs.

They ordered appetizers, and Riley sat across from Drake, anxiously awaiting his first move. He kept pulling his phone out of his pocket to tease her and keep her guessing. She was engaged in conversation with Hana and Olivia when she first felt the gentle vibrations of what must have been the lowest setting. A pleasant warmth enveloped her center, but she had no problem carrying on normal conversation. So far so good.

Drake gradually increased the intensity of the vibrations as they enjoyed their main course and Olivia took note of his actions. “Is our company so dull that you have to keep checking your phone?”

“What? No,” Drake answered. “Just checking football scores.”

“Which team?” Maxwell asked.

“All of them.” Drake replied. “It’s the World Cup. Lots of exciting games.” He shot a look at Riley, and she knew he wasn’t just talking about football.

“I’m pulling for Croatia,” Liam announced. It’s a smaller country, but they have put on a dominating performance so far. “How about you Drake?”

“Mexico. I always like a good underdog story.”

“I’m rooting for Portugal.” Maxwell chimed in. “Cristiano Ronaldo is hot.” Drake and Olivia shook their heads at Maxwell’s response, while everyone else laughed.

“If you ask me, football players are too weak,” Olivia mused. “Hockey is much more entertaining. You know it’s been a good game when somebody gets a tooth knocked out.”

“That sounds…” Hana searched for an appropriate word, “unpleasant.” I’ve never followed any team sports, although I have always enjoyed watching figure skating in the Olympics.

Drake looked at Riley. “You are pretty quiet over there, Riley. Who do you want to win the World Cup?”

Riley kicked Drake under the table, and he winced silently. She was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than trying to keep her orgasm at bay, and Drake knew it. “U.S.A. Have to cheer for the home team.”

“You know they didn’t make it in.” Drake reminded her. “We just talked about that yesterday.”

“Oh, right. Guess I"m just distracted for some reason. We should ask the waiter for the check when he comes by. Looks like everyone is just about done eating,” Riley said, hoping they could get out of there before she came undone.

“Oh, I don’t think we are quite finished here. Your meal wasn’t that big, so I’m sure you aren’t completely satisfied yet.” Drake winked at Riley. “Why don’t we order some dessert?”

Unfortunately, everyone was in agreement with Drake. Sneaky fucking bastard, Riley thought. She had agreed to this, but she was losing faith that she could pull it off without being completely obvious and embarassing herself.

Dessert arrived and Drake turned the vibrations up to what Riley imagined had to be the highest setting. She knew the end was near. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

“Mmm.” Riley timed a bite of her ice cream to cover a moan she couldn’t hold back.

“Riley, you make it sound like you’ve never had vanilla ice cream before.” Maxwell observed.

“Umm, it just tastes really good. Best I have ever had. When vanilla is done right it, is amazing on its own.” She hope everyone bought that excuse.

The conversation continued amongst friends with Riley trying to remain as inconspicuously quiet as possible. Drake gave her a nod as if to tell her it was time.

Riley took in one more spoonful of her ice cream and let herself go. Intense, electric waves pulsed through her. She bit down on her spoon and inadvertently let out a yelp as her whole body tensed.

“Oh my god, Riley. Are you having a seizure?” It was difficult to discern if Olivia was concerned or annoyed.

“Oh, no! Just a brain freeze.” Riley looked at Drake who gave her a knowing smirk before turning off the vibrator.

Drake was much more insistent now on paying the check and going home. On the way out he grabbed Riley’s arm and whispered in her ear, “When we get home, you are all mine.”

Liam’s driver dropped them off, and they barely made it in the door before Drake started ripping Riley’s clothes off.

“Bennett, that was so hot. I need you now.” Drake took of his shirt and started unbuckling his pants. He pinned Riley, now clad only in her bra and thong, against the wall. His rock hard length pressed against her thigh. He sucked on her neck just below her ear. The spot he knew drove her wild.

“You want me to take this out first?” Riley pointed to the purple device still inside her.“

"No, keep it in.” Drake urged. “I want to know what a vibrating pussy feels like. I also want to to make sure you come again.”

Riley kissed Drake with urgency and moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands up her sides and settled on her breasts, rubbing over both nipples with his thumbs. He hastily undressed her the rest of the way, fully discarding her underwear as he led her over to the kitchen table.

Drake bent Riley over the table. The smooth cool, smooth wood on her chest stood in stark contrast to his warm, callused hands meandering down her back to her ass.

Drake turned on the vibrator on again to a medium high setting. Riley was already so wet and ready for him. She only hoped to last half as long as he could. Drake pushed inside her, and she gelt so full between him and the buzzing apparatus against her wall.

“Oh, Drake…Fuck me harder.” She pleaded. Drake grasped the back her neck and thrust in and out, fast and deep. Riley gasped and moaned with each thrust.

“Yes baby, you feel so good.” His words affected her further, and she ached to find her release again. She moved with him faster and faster until he pushed her over the edge again, her orgasm so intense, she couldn’t help but scream out his name.

Her wet heat pulsed around him as the vibrations continued. He grunted and dug into her hips as he continued to pound her. “Oh fuck, Riley!” Drake cried out as his cum spilled inside her.

Drake collapsed on top of Riley momentarily before kissing the back of her neck and helping her to her feet.

Drake pointed to the vibrator, still between her legs. “I think you can take that out, unless you want to go another round. It is waterproof like you said. Maybe we could test it out in the bathtub?”

“Another time. I can’t handle any more tonight. I’m not even sure I can make it up the stairs to bed.”

“I can take care of that.” Drake scooped her up, carried her upstairs, and tucked her into bed before lying down beside her. “I have to admit, that thing is good. I hope it doesn’t replace me.”

“Never, Drake. Just like my ice cream, every once in awhile I want a little something extra, but when the original is as spectacular as it is, that is all that I need.


End file.
